Like a Fire in My Blood
by EdyFerrone
Summary: Marley and Kitty share a moment before their duet in the choir room. It all happens when they're fixing their costumes and Marley feels unsure at the way she looks (more of a PWP than anything).


**Ship:** Kitty/Marley

**Author:** EdyFerrone/strifylover

**Rating:** Nc-17/M

**Summary: **Marley and Kitty share a moment before their duet in the choir room. It all happens when they're fixing their costumes and Marley feels unsure at the way she looks (more of a PWP than anything).

**A/N: **Hi there! Before you read, I wanted to make clear that sl and I wrote this a lot of time ago and just for fun because we thought that Holding Out For a Hero was screaming UST. So here it is, just some short Karley smut. – xoxo

Ps – as usual, forgive my mistakes with translating;

Warnings for mentions of eating disorders, and then smut of course.

/

Marley doesn't really manage to feel at ease with this costume on. She's embarrassed, especially considering what she's been through lately. And yet, Kitty's voice coming from outside the stall door of the bathroom manages to convince her to come out and show her stupid super heroine costume that she doesn't even like that much.

"I feel ridiculous …" She murmurs in a whisper that sounds like resignation. She lets her arms fall along her body and then wraps them around her waist. She's way too embarrassed to show off her body. She feels plump, that's her biggest problem.

"But you're not." Kitty says immediately, wearing a fake smile on her face, so that she can sound more believable. "Take your hands off," She adds while her light eyes run along Marley's body, as she is trying so hard to cover it. Kitty has no idea why. Although she's trying to make Marley feel like she's overweight just for the sake of her fun, she doesn't seem to be out of form actually. Maybe her plan is working even better than she hoped it would.

Marley lets her arms run along her side, looking annoyed by herself, because she's starting to hate this game. Standing there, in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror, it all makes her feel like she's nothing – like she isn't already too frustrated from her familiar and sentimental issues.

"I don't even know what this costume means," She confesses sadly, like she wants Kitty to understand that there's no time to waste with her. She's turning into a real pathological case.

Kitty shakes her head though and she takes a few steps towards her, until she's putting her hands on Marley's hips.

"You need to stop this, Marley." She tries to sound reassuring, though she doesn't know if it's working since she isn't used to do it. "I want you to walk to the mirror, look at yourself and be proud of what you see. I promised you that if I thought you were out of form in any possible way, I would have been honest with you; and that's what I'm doing now." She explains, throwing the words out in one long breath, so that she can't show any uncertainties.

Marley takes Kitty's hands almost involuntarily and she holds them firmly, like she is afraid to do what Kitty just told her to; but she tries to give herself some strength anyway.

She looks down for a long moment and then she finally manages to look up at the mirror in front of her. It's truth time.

She sighs deeply and she almost starts crying.

"I'm gaining so much weight, Kitty …" She groans, sounding sad and surrendering. She feels like she's disappointing Kitty too, when Kitty has done some much to make her feel better lately.

"No, you're not." Kitty replies immediately, moving so that she's now between Marley and the mirror. "I'm being honest, remember? I would have told you, but that's not the case. You're getting better with my tips." She puts her hands on Marley's waist again, trying to assure her.

Marley nods and she shows her a weak smile; when it comes up more fake and less natural that she had expected, she realizes that her acting isn't going to help her now either. She hopes that Kitty doesn't notice the grimace on her face, mostly because she wouldn't want her to feel like she didn't manage to help her – even though Kitty isn't really succeeding with making Marley feel more comfortable about her body.

Unluckily though, Kitty doesn't seem like she's going to miss this detail or let it slide, so she tugs at her less gently until she manages to force Marley to look at herself better into the mirror.

"Look at you," she says again, sounding more convincing, "You're h-o-t, hot." She tells, making her eyes run all over Marley's body, reflected into the mirror, as she analyzes slowly and carefully, even if it's not that necessary, since she's supposed to be just pretending, right?

"You think so?" Marley asks, still sounding unsure about what Kitty is telling her; and yet, she's starting to be a little positive about it; at least she's finding it easier to stare into the mirror. Actually, she almost feels good at it.

"Of course I do." Kitty confirms, lifting an eyebrow while her gaze is now passing all over Marley's shapes, studying every spot so wisely that Kitty wouldn't think she could ever even be so attentive with something about her, even if it comes from a fake and strategic interest, such as the one she's been using during the last weeks.

Actually, Kitty's starting to doubt about herself. Since her gaze is wandering instinctively, she can't help but wonder if it's actually just pretending; well, of course it is. What could it be otherwise?

Marley is smiling instinctively now, looking down and standing still, so that Kitty can look over her carefully and tell her exactly what she thinks.

"I'm happy that things changed between us," she says, turning just slightly towards Kitty.

"Yeah, me too." Kitty lies immediately, looking for a moment into Marley's light eyes and then going back to her body that is slowly taking over her mind. Her hips, her long legs, her perfectly proportioned legs. She has no idea how could Marley actually think she's gaining any weight.

Marley smiles and looks at her, taking Kitty's hands into her own in a thankful gesture. She doesn't know why Kitty has changed so much, but she likes it, so why shouldn't she take advantage of this pleasant transformation? Kitty is smiling back and she lets Marley hold her hands, blinking to look into her eyes instead than down to her waist.

"Now, are you ready for our duet?" She asks, unable to control the sudden low tone of her voice. She shakes her head, trying to fight back this raising need inside her, this feeling she doesn't manage to understand.

"I don't know. Maybe a little more of self-confidence wouldn't do me bad." Marley says, barely smiling, like she's underlining that she doesn't want Kitty to make fun of her looks anymore, like she did in the past. She wants to be sure that she looks perfect, at least now.

Kitty lifts an eyebrow and she has no actual idea why (it might be the tight super heroine costume, the heavy air in this bathroom, Marley's smell), but she reads into her words something that she shouldn't read.

"Do you need a little self-esteem?" She asks, that eyebrow still quirked and a smirk arching on her face.

Marley nods innocently as she stares absently at the way Kitty's mouth bends into a smile. She just holds her hands, intertwining their fingers together, like it's a way to give vent to her nerves, the anxiety she constantly feels.

Without even knowing what exactly is pushing her into doing this, Kitty lifts her feet from the ground until she's on her toes and reaches for Marley's lips with her own. Marley startles, but before she can actually realize what's happening, their lips are already pressing together, brushing softly but fast while they both close their eyes instinctively and keep their fingers interviewed.

Marley leaves Kitty's fingers a moment later, but she's a little lost in the movement. She lets herself enjoy the kiss they're sharing because it suddenly seems essential to her self-esteem. Her hand moves up until she's barely brushing Kitty's face, searching for the security she misses inside her.

Kitty's lips move gently, moving down until she manages to catch Marley's lower lip into her own to suck it softly while her fingers close around her hips, stroking her hipbones, studying the shapes of her body, that seem perfect; Marley's breath slides slowly between her lips as soon as Kitty opens under her to give her access to a better kiss.

Marley shoves her tongue in a deep passionate movement and now that her hands are free, she lowers them again, until she's holding Kitty's waist. Her hips are wavy, amazing and feel pleasant under the touch. She feels like passing out when her shy tongue slides inside Kitty's mouth to meet her own. She's never kissed a girl before and yet it seems so spontaneous and just _right_ that it doesn't even make her wonder about it. And Kitty neither feels like wondering.

Kitty's tongue becomes immediately more confident than hers. She fucks it inside Marley's mouth and the wet deep touch makes her jerk her hips against the other girl's while she presses her back against the sink and moans lowly when Marley's body jerks back to press her in the small space.

For a moment though, Marley trails back, like she's suddenly feeling unsure about what's happening between them.

She tries to pull off of Kitty but she doesn't manage to do that. She doesn't know if it's because of the small spaces between them or because she's actually _attracted_ to her. In fact, she doesn't manage to hold a soft unexpected moan that might answer the question somehow.

Kitty tightens her hold around her, pressing her against her own body and smiling against Marley's lips, surprised at how delicious she finds them. She lifts a leg – covered by her tight costume – and wraps it around Marley's ass, pulling her hands off of her only to put it on the sink and press until she's jumping and sitting on it. She surrounds Marley's waist with both of her legs and wraps her arms around her neck to press her back into another passionate kiss.

Marley's hands move instinctively to reach for Kitty's back while the tight hold of her thighs makes her press intimately against her body. Her mouth trails back from the kiss a moment later and while her hands move frantically, Marley goes down to kiss Kitty's neck. Too bad the material of her super heroine costume makes it impossible for her to reach Kitty's skin.

As soon as she realizes what Marley wants to do, Kitty grabs her hands and tugs them until they're on her back, towards the zipper of the costume. She's starting to feel way too excited, actually more than she's ever felt with any of the guys and she has no intention of having any doubts about this.

"Do you feel more appreciated now?" Kitty whispers, leaning her neck so that she can reach Marley's ear with her mouth to breathe through her hair as she drives her hands towards the zipper. "Believe me, Marley, I _am_ appreciating you so much right now …"

Marley just nods, grabbing the zipper with her trembling fingers and starting to pull it down along Kitty's back. For a moment, she trails back from the way their suddenly wet bodies were subconsciously rubbing together and she grabs the hems of Kitty's costume to make it roll down her shoulder and then her body, stopping under her chest. Then Marley sinks down on her again, like she'd never done with anyone else, kissing along Kitty's collarbone until her hands are on her back again and she's undoing her bra.

She pulls that off too and shifts back so that she finally manages to see Kitty's boobs and her already hard nipples catch her attention. Before she can do anything, Marley just takes a few seconds of appreciation. She'd never thought she could find a girl's body so attractive. Beautiful maybe, but not attractive. Kitty is just prefect from what she can see.

A second later, Marley leans down and wraps her mouth around her nipple, starting to suck her skin eagerly.

Kitty moans, tightening her fingers around the cold marble and closing her eyes while she lets one hand pass through Marley's long hair, pushing her to do more. Her hips jerk towards her as she's getting needier for touch and her sex is throbbing wetly and hotly, still covered in panties, making her shiver along her spine.

Marley focuses on her breasts some more while a new building sensation is firing inside her, something she's never felt before. Her belly is tickling with heat but she guesses that it's just normal.

She pulls the lower part of Kitty's costume down some more, uncovering her abs and moving downward with her mouth along her breastbone, until she reaches for her navel and starts licking there obscenely, like she'd never thought she could.

Kitty grabs her hands with her own to move them back to the hems of her costume so that she can pull it downward and finally uncover her. She needs attention right there, where her pussy is throbbing with need and she doesn't want Marley to hesitate or just tease her. She's starting to feel desperate. Marley follows her direction and tries to pull the black costume down. It's tough because it is freaking tight around Kitty – and also because her hands are still shaking – but she manages to pull it off completely.

Marley lowers slowly, bending on her knees until she's facing the wet patch over Kitty's soaked panties. For a moment, she just lifts her hand and presses her fingers over her covered sex, exploring a little. She gasps, feeling her heartbeat fasten and licking her lower lip at the awareness that she wants this as much as Kitty must want it – she guesses from the way she's moving her hips and pressing with her hand behind her head to pull her closer. Marley swallows just once more and then she grabs the hems of Kitty's slips to pull them down too.

Once she's left Kitty's pussy bare, Marley stares for a few moments, curiously and then she kisses down until she stops on her clit. She kisses there experimentally since it throbs for attentions. Immediately, Kitty's hands move to her hair and she presses on the back of her head to silently ask for more because her mouth is too busy with moaning to actually demand anything. Everything is so quick and unexpected that she couldn't fight it even if she wanted. But she doesn't want to, not even a bit.

Marley starts to lick all over her, going down until her tongue ends up between her folds and she licks up inside her, arching to flip in. She presses in slowly, feeling Kitty's fingers tighten through her hair with every movement Marley makes.

"Marley …" Kitty murmurs, holding her hair tightly while her hands are shaking with pleasure. "Like this," She whispers as she swallows, moaning so loudly that she doesn't even care that they're in a public place such as a bathroom at school.

Marley moans while she hears her murmuring her name. She presses her fingers against the skin of Kitty's thigh almost instinctively, while Kitty's body is now already trembling with need to let go. Marley's tongue is fast and clearly good-working from some spontaneous instincts. She arches it and it forces Kitty to spread her legs further to give her a better angle. She's already so close, like it's never happened to her. She's always been quite slow during sex, taking her time, working it gradually.

Marley keeps on lapping at her happily and fast until Kitty spasms under her touch and lets go, hot fluid running to Marley's mouth like a pleasant drink. The taste is so awesome that it causes Marley to act frantically. She lowers more until she manages to let her fingers slide into Kitty, between her wet folds, moving slowly at first as she looks up to Kitty, to stare at her face which is suddenly wrinkled in pleasure.

Her eyes are half-shut, her parted lips moan alternatively loudly and softly while she arches her hips, with no inhibitions at all, ready to let go again with Marley's long fingers moving faster inside her. She can feel Marley's thumb shift to massage over he swollen clit, too sensible still, but she doesn't manage to fight it or tell her too stop.

Marley stands up abruptly and while she keeps her hand between Kitty's legs, working relentlessly, she also leans towards her to kiss her mouth a little roughly.

"Let me hear how much you like this, how much you like _me_," She whispers, arching her fingers inside Kitty's body.

Kitty groans again when she feels Marley getting less gentle with the thrusts but she leans anyway to catch her mouth into another dirty kiss, panting frantically, so that she doesn't have to answer. She feels a little stupid at dealing with her pride even right now, but it's spontaneous and she can't help it. Marley surprisingly fucks her mouth with her tongue though, enjoying so much the taste and the sounds that Kitty is making.

She presses her two fingers unkindly into Kitty and since she's now so wet that she barely feels the pressure of it, she adds quickly a third one.

Kitty lets go of her mouth then, tilting her head back and growling loudly because she feels so spread and wet for Marley that it's driving her crazy; Marley grins a little hungrily as she stares while Kitty spasms under her at every single movement.

"Come for me …" She whispers lowly while her mouth moves down to wrap again around her right nipple, sucking eagerly while she keeps going. It's just a second though, because Marley moves back almost immediately to reach for her mouth again.

Kitty seems to anticipate her and she puts a hand behind Marley's neck, pushing her closer as she's the one who licks into her mouth this time to shut her own groans. Everything inside her feels like she's exploding, the second orgasm so close that Kitty is breathless.

Marley is now pushing alternatively slowly and quickly, like she wants to slow down when Kitty is about to come, but she hasn't got the right experience to understand which the perfect moment is, so before she knows it, Kitty is coming all over her hand.

Kitty's body arches again, this time completely wrecked from pleasure. Her legs are shaking as she rides the orgasm over Marley's fingers and holds her hair again, like it's a way to keep herself grounded to real life.

Marley feels the hand brushing the back of her head while her lips are still pressing over Kitty's relentlessly and she feels her arousal running along her fingers. Kitty's loud moans were a good proof that she had done good.

Kitty lets go completely; in fact, she closes her eyes and relaxes, leaning her back against the mirror on the wall. She breathes in, panting, while her heartbeats are still incredibly fast and uncontrolled, and her fingers are still interlaced with Marley's hair, sweetly though, without tightening or pressing her head anymore. Marley feels that they're bodies are mixing somehow, being so intimately pressed together, and Kitty's puffed breath is slowly regularizing while Marley's now stroking between her legs fondly, moving a little upwards to brush her perfect abdomen, patting her like she wants to thank her for what she's done.

When Marley touches her there, Kitty seems to come back to reality a little and she opens her eyes to look at her as she is still patting her through her hair. While she looks into her eyes, she can't help but smile. She had never even slightly considered this chance, that something like that might happen. But it did and she'd be too much of a hypocrite to deny how she loved it. Especially, she wouldn't win anything if she denied.

Marley smiles back at this sweet unexpected moment.

"I hope I didn't disappoint you," She goes back to her unsure tone of voice, looking down for a moment.

This time though, Kitty immediately grabs her chin between her fingers, forcing Marley to look directly into her eyes. Her smile is more spontaneous and less nasty than the previous one.

"You didn't disappoint me. Stop being so hard on yourself. You're amazing and you know it." She bites her lower lip, because for a moment she thinks that all she's done recently is actually trying to convince her that she's nothing but trouble.

Marley grins too, but this time she looks happier, the words making her soundly proud, especially because she never thought Kitty would actually have ever complimented her about something.

"Thanks for everything." She says and leaning to press a soft kiss on her cheek, "though I guess our duet's waiting." She reminds her, imagining that maybe the people in the choir room have been waiting too long not to wonder about where they were.

Kitty is still grinning when she nods towards her black costume, so that Marley help her pulling it on again.

"I bet we're going to show off some amazing chemistry during the song," She replies, lifting an eyebrow, "It's going to be awesome, Ms. Woman Fierce."

Marley bends down to grab the costume and part its limbs, so that Kitty can walk into it easily and get dressed up; though she actually knows that she's doing that only to admire Kitty a little longer.

"I'll help you getting this on," she helps her coming off of the sink and moving down to the costume.

For a moment their fingers are interlaced with Kitty's and she doesn't manage to describe to herself the confused feeling she sense at the touch. Her eyes wander down along the perfection over body once more, and Marley shivers just for a moment.

Only when she realizes that Kitty is looking at her with confusion over her face, she remembers what she's supposed to do now. She hands Kitty her panties and bra so that she can wear them; she leans the costume towards her and she helps her pulling it on easily. She zips it up and helps her fixing the material where it doesn't fit immediately her perfect pale skin.

"I'm sure that will be great." Kitty says, looking at her through the mirror now and turning a moment later to take Marley's hand into her own. "Let's go."

Marley holds her hands tightly and they smile at each other like they've never done before. That's enough to make Marley's heart pump happily with something new. Something new called good vibes and she hadn't felt it in a while with her fear of being judged differently from anybody.

Thanks to the last person she would have ever trusted before, Marley has tried something new. She had sex with a girl and it extremely pleasant, even if it was mostly about proving how good she could make Kitty feel.

But she's happy at knowing she's not that bad, she's happy thanks to Kitty.


End file.
